Goodbye
by Tsukino Luna
Summary: Naruto has been and always will be a trouble making little kid, but one letter may change his and everyone else's lives... Chapter 10 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from this anime. I only own

the plot and the rest belongs to Mr. Kishimoto Masashi.

**Note: **Just a little story I felt like writing after a friend moved away...

Default

Chapter 1

It was a plain old boring day as usual in Konoha, with the exception of 14 year old Naruto and his pranks that is. People would actually start to think he's grown out of his old pranks but no, he hasn't. Naruto, even with his busy schedule filled with missions with the others in his team, still needs his hobbies to keep himself busy during the off days. It would've been a regular day, since people already had gotten too used to the pranks pulled by him. Who would've ever guessed that Naruto had become quite a big part of their daily lives and it was all about to change with the one letter on it's way to the Konoha post office…

So did you like the beginning of a new story?

How did you like it?

Please R & R


	2. The Letter

AN: Sorry for the very short first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Letter

Chapter 2

"URGENT LETTER FOR MR. UZUMAKI NARUTO!" the usual mailman yelled to Naruto.

Naruto, as usual walked toward his door and answered, "I'm coming!"

"Here you go Naruto, newspaper and the urgent letter," the young man said.

"Thanks," Naruto said and went to his kitchen table.

_I wonder what this letter is about… _he thought.

"Hmm… let me see… it's from… WHAT! THE VILLAGE OF THE SAND IN THE WIND COUNTRY!" The birds on his roof were horrified and flew off.

"Who in the world would send me a letter from there…" Naruto said to himself after calming down from the sudden shock.

"It can't be Gaara, Temari or Kankurou, they'd usually have some sort of threatening note on the front… Then, who could it be?" Naruto was terribly confused but he had the feeling that he didn't want to open it.

"Oh hell, I'll just open it, the feeling in my stomach is just a feeling of hunger," he said without much care and laughed.

He slowly pulled it out and saw the first few words: This urgent letter is for Mr. Uzumaki Naruto to inform him of a Godfather who is coming to visit you.

_My Godfather? _He thought.

"I have a relative!" He jumped with joy, causing an avalanche of ramen bowls to fall on him.

Now he was excited to read the rest and just tore the envelope off and began to read the rest:

Hello Naruto, it has been a while since I've seen you. I know you have grown up already and probably around 13 or 14 years old? My wife, your Godmother (if that is what you call her) and I, have been thinking that it's time you came home to us, so I'm coming to get you on October the 11. I'll see you then. _Fuuma Ryuuichi._

_Fuuma Ryuuichi…_ Naruto thought. "I've never heard of him before, maybe I'll ask Kakashi Sensei today!"

Gasp! "Kakashi Sensei! I forgot, I'm supposed to meet them all at 10:30!" Naruto takes a quick glance at the clock. "AHH! IT'S ALREADY 10:25!" And with that, Naruto was out the door, running towards the bridge…

Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for your review RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin for your terribly fast review!

(Yea I know it was really short) ：P


	3. Low Patience

AN: Sorry for taking a while to update. Had some over-the-spring-break homework.

Low Patience

Chapter 3

_At the Bridge…_

"Where is that Naruto…" Sakura said agitated and started to tap her foot.

"He'll be here, have some patience," Kakashi said.

"… That idiot better be here soon, or else I will not let him go anywhere else," Sasuke said cracking his knuckles.

"Now now, don't get to hasty," Kakashi said trying to calm them down but they were really on fire.

"What is that supposed to mean? Even you're here, Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura practically yelled.

_About 5 minutes later…_

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late," Naruto apologized.

"A LITTLE? EVEN KAKASHI SENSEI IS HERE!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What are you talking about? I'm only a minute late, you guys were too early." Naruto said with a pout. _"I didn't know Sasuke can yell that loud…"_

"Anyway, now that Naruto is here, we can go on with our mission," Kakashi said.

"Oh yea, Kakashi Sensei, can I talk to you later?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… Yea, sure, I guess, but you can't borrow my Icha Icha Paradise if that is what you are going to ask me." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and hid his book.

"No it's not that," Naruto said. "Besides, I wouldn't read such a perverted book."

"Yea right…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"Huh? You say something Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"…Nothing," Sasuke said looking away grinning.

"Well, I'll just ask you later," Naruto said turning back to his teacher.

"Okay then, lets get going!" Kakashi said joyfully.

_If I leave, I'm gonna really miss these guys a lot… _ Naruto thought as they walked to their destination.

_At the Hokage's tower…_

"So what's the mission today old timer?" Naruto said as usual.

"NARUTO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled throwing a book at him. The book makes contact with Naruto's face…

**PLEASE STAND BY…**

Tsunade clears her throught, "ehm… Okay, team 7's mission for today is… You must go great the people in the village and ASK them if they need any help doing any of their chores. Also, you must go to EVERY house."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Yes I'm serious, because not all the people you see will need your help," Tsunade said plainly.

"Well, lets get going!" Kakashi said cheerfully, since he doesn't have to do it.

Sakura and Sasuke groaned, "it's all your fault, Naruto…"

And I think I'll just end it there for now.

Thanx to the people who reviewed for the other chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it so far although it seems to have nothing to do with the subject.

Please R & R


	4. Tap, knock and bang

AN: Umm… I don't know what to write here so yea… Enjoy!

Tap, knock and bang

Chapter 4

_In the village with Sakura…_

Tap, tap, tap…

"Hello? Oh, you must be on the team Tsunade sama is sending around!" The lady said.

"Yes I am, so do you have anything for me to do?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile, _on the outside _that is.

"_I would rather be doing a mission with Sasuke than this, damn it…"_ Inner Sakura thought.

"Can you run an errand for me to the market?" The lady asked.

"Yes, of course!" Sakura said.

And she was off on her way.

_In the village with Sasuke…_

Knock, knock, knock…

"Yes? Oh, why hello there little boy," the little old man said. "What would you like today? Oh I know, how about some candy?"

"Umm… no thanks, I'm on a mission from Hokage sama, and I was wondering if you have anything you would like me to do," Sasuke said _trying_ to be as polite as possible and avoiding the need to puke at his own sappy words.

"Hmm… Let me think about that for a while…" the old man started to think for _a while…_

_5 minutes later…_

"Oh yes, I think I do have something you can do for me!" the old man exclaimed. "Can you water my garden for me?"

"Sure, why not," a frustrated Sasuke said.

"Then, I will give you some candy!" the old man enjoyed giving candy out to the children in the village and Sasuke, was considered as a _child_.

Sasuke was out the back door to the candyman's garden by then.

_In the village with Naruto…_

Bang, bang, bang!

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Kabuto asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Kabuto san, I knocked on the wrong door." Naruto apologized.

"Yea, I know what you mean," Kabuto said slightly blushing. "I get lost in these apartments as well."

"Hey Kabuto san, do you have anything you want me to do?" Naruto asked him, although he was trying to get to Iruka Sensei's house.

"Yea sure, I just moved here and I have a lot of empty boxes, so can you help me fold them up for recycling?" He asked.

"Sure I'll help, oh yea, I'm on a mission to help people around the village just to let you know," Naruto said excitedly.

"That's really nice of your team to do that," Kabuto said with a smile.

"Hehe, thanks," and with that, Naruto and Kabuto began the box folding procedures.

_After a few boxes…_

"Hey Kabuto san?" Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Yea what is it Naruto kun?" Kabuto answered quite surprised.

"You've been around to most of the countries haven't you?" Naruto started.

"Yes, in fact, I think I've been to all of them," Kabuto said quite proudly.

"Do you know anyone named Fuuma Ryuuichi in the Hidden Sand Village?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do know him," Kabuto said and suddenly thought, "he is quite the shinobi there."

"Really! Did you know he's coming here to see me?" He said suddenly full of energy.

"Oh really? Why is he coming to see you?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, the thing is," Naruto started, "he's coming to take me home. He's my Godfather."

OO…

"WHAT? HE'S YOUR GODFATHER! OMG!" There was a sudden BANG! and Kabuto had fainted.

"Kabuto san? Are you ok?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Huh..? What happened to me?" Kabuto asked.

"Umm… You fainted," he said awkwardly.

"Oh… Umm… I'm sorry, I was just… A little… Shocked…" Kabuto said shaking his head. "So is it really true?"

"Yea it is…" Naruto said. "I kinda do feel a bit sad though."

"Have you told your team mates yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet," he said timidly. "I was going to tell Iruka Sensei first but I kinda knocked (banged) on the wrong door and ended up here."

"Oh, then I'm sorry for making you help," Kabuto apologized. "I didn't know you were in a hurry."

"That's ok, it was part of my mission anyway," Naruto replied.

"Well you should get going then," Kabuto said beginning to stand up.

"Yea, I'll see you another time," Naruto said. "I'm leaving on October the 11."

"Hey, isn't it your Birthday the day before you leave?" Kabuto asked.

"Yea it is!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you know anyway?"

"I have my resources," he said looking away. "I guess you'll be on you're way then."

"sigh… Bye… I guess," Naruto felt very depressed by then and was on his way to Iruka's house.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I kinda started to watch a movie and got bored I guess.

Kabuto just seemed to have popped out of no where. He's just my favorite character so I had to stick him in my story somewhere. :P

Please R & R


	5. Depressing News

AN: Welcome back to this story of Naruto! (which I don't own) and why the hell did I write a disclaimer in the author's note?

Depressing News

Chapter 5

_In front of Iruka's house…_

"I wonder how Iruka Sensei is going to react when I tell him I'm leaving Konoha…" Naruto asked himself.

So he knocked on the door and waited for his former teacher to answer the door.

"Hi Naruto! What are you doing here?" Iruka asked as he answered the door.

"Well… I wanted to tell you something…" Naruto started.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"It's just that I am going to the village of the Sand…" Naruto said.

"Well, that's not such a bad thing…" Iruka said, he thought it was going to be something bad.

"… to live with my Godfather and mother…" Naruto finished.

"…!" Iruka gapped at him. "Are you serious!" THUD! Iruka fainted as well.

…Sensei…

Iruka Sensei?

Iruka opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down at him.

"Are you okay Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yea I guess. What happened to me?" Iruka asked.

"You fainted after I told you I'm leaving Konoha…" Naruto answered.

"Oh yes…" Iruka suddenly looked very sad. "I guess I won't be able to see you much anymore then…"

"I won't be leaving until the 11th of October," Naruto said.

"Oh so the day after your birthday…" Iruka thought out loud.

Naruto nodded, "yup, and I'm planning to enjoy the rest of the time in Konoha if Kakashi Sensei lets me…"

"Is he working you guys hard again?" Iruka asked laughing.

"Yea quite and I gotta get going soon," Naruto said. "I'm supposed to meet back at the bridge in about…" Naruto looks at the clock.

"AHH! 15 minutes! Sorry Iruka Sensei, I gotta go now!" And with that, Naruto was out the door once again.

_He's so bright all the time…_ Iruka thought. _ It must be hard for him though…_

_At the bridge…_

"Where is that Naruto!" Sakura screamed, pulling at her hair.

"He's probably finishing up his job at the last house," Kakashi said, _hopefully… _he thought.

"Sorry I'm late, I just had to finish off at the last house," Naruto lied.

_Should I tell them about me leaving? _Naruto thought.

"Umm… There is something I have to tell you…" Naruto began.

"Well, can it wait? We're really tired and want to sleep NOW!" Sakura said emphasizing the word 'NOW'.

"Well… Umm… Okay, I guess…" Naruto said a little disappointedly.

Suddenly, Naruto had the feeling that he didn't want to tell them and just leave quietly without anyone else knowing. He didn't want to say goodbye to his friends.

"Actually, forget about what I said, okay?" Naruto said.

"Sure, as long as I can get home." And everyone left the bridge and went home.

_At Naruto's House…_

"Hmm… what should I do know… I can't just leave and make everybody think I ran away from home to become a Missing Nin or something…" Naruto paced about in his room.

"Oh I know!" A light bulb popped above his head. "I'll ask Iruka Sensei to tell them after I leave!"

He suddenly felt a lot of weight fall on him, _but what if he says no and makes me go tell everyone…_

"AHHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Naruto yelled dramatically on his knees.

_Sigh…_ _Maybe I can ask Kabuto san if he would tell them… but on second thought, he might make something up since he was with Orochimaru and tried to kill me last time… Oh, what am I thinking! He's my friend now and I shouldn't be doubting him!_ And this battle in Naruto's head lasted for another half-hour.

_At Iruka's house…_

Knock, knock, knock…

"Hello? Who is it?" Iruka called, _it can't be Naruto this late… or so I hope…_

"It's Kabuto," he answered.

"Kabuto san!" Iruka seemed very surprised. _ What could he possibly want at this hour?_

"I'm coming!" Iruka said. "Please, come in," Iruka said after opening the door.

Iruka showed Kabuto to his living room, "is everything alright Kabuto san?"

"No, did Naruto come here earlier today?" Kabuto asked urgently.

"Yes he did," Iruka felt confused by his question.

"Did he tell you anything?" Kabuto almost asked demandingly.

"As a matter of fact he did," Iruka answered honestly. "He told me he is going to leave Konoha and go live in the Sand village."

"So he did tell you…" Kabuto thought out loud. Iruka seemed very sad and lonely looking to Kabuto.

"I came to discuss this issue with you because he told me that you were the closest person to a father to him." Kabuto began. "I came to propose a surprise party for Naruto, including everyone in the village, only that Naruto cannot know or else it won't be a surprise."

"Yes, that's a great idea!" Iruka exclaimed. "We can set it up with the other teachers and some of the trust worthy adults, then we can tell the rest of the villagers about it about two days before!"

"Yes, I agree," Kabuto said.

And the two began to plan out the surprise party…

Hehe, now it's starting to get to the part where Naruto starts to feel a bit lonely again.

What will happen if Naruto leaves Konoha? Well you'll see soon enough for yourself.

MWAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks to RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin, and moonlightpath for your reviews!

Please R & R


	6. Planning the Party

AN: This chapter has a bit of language! You have been warned… Enjoy!

Planning the Party

Chapter 6

_Iruka's house, 11:00 pm…_

"Alright, is everybody here?" Iruka asked.

"Yup, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and the guy from Ichiraku is here," Kabuto announced. "Plus, some of our other ANBU is here."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU INVITE THE ANBU?" Iruka screamed.

"Because if Naruto comes to visit you," Kabuto began. "We have a way to get rid of him."

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PLAN A GOING AWAY PARTY! NOT A FUNERAL PARTY!" Iruka screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, sheesh, you're going to wake the entire village with that yelling…" Kabuto commented.

"Yea I've been practicing with my kids," Iruka said smiling.

"You have kids?" O.o Kabuto exclaimed. "Where?"

"I meant my students," Iruka corrected, slightly blushing.

"Yea, okay," Kabuto said rolling his eyes. "On with the planning!"

"So here's the plan," Iruka started. "We set up a stage in the center of the village and there will should be a band performing or something,"

"But where could we get a band," Asuma asked. "All the singers we have here in this village is… well, lame."

"Yes, I'll have to agree," Kurenai agreed. "Even my dear grandmother wouldn't listen to it."

"Then we'll have to make one up now don't we," Kabuto said evilly. "We can make your students form a band and sing for him!"

"Hell no," Kakashi exclaimed. "After hearing Sasuke singing in the shower, I couldn't hear for at least a week."

"He can't be that bad then," Kurenai said. "I heard from Tenten that after hearing Lee sing, even a poor old lady with hearing problems was able to hear his terrible voice."

"Hmm… We are going to need a teacher to teach them then…" Kabuto suggested. "How about you Iruka Sensei?"

"Yea, I heard you singing in your classroom before class one time and it was quite delightful," Kakashi complimented.

"Me! Are you people serious!" Iruka exclaimed. "I can't be all that good you know, probably Kakashi can sing better than I can."

Everyone stared at Iruka.

"Iruka, are you being serious!" Asuma yelled. "I don't know if you've ever invited him to a karaoke party before, but he was terrible! Don't you know how many windows he broke!"

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Kakashi argued. "The Old Man in the next room enjoyed it!"

"THAT WAS BECAUSE HE WAS DEAF, BAKA!" Asuma practically yelled. " And what are you talking about, there was no other room, it was my house and the old man lived five blocks away!"

"Oh yea, umm… oh, shut up!" Kakashi pouted. _Wow my voice really travels far…_

"Anyway, lets get to the point," Kabuto sighed. "Iruka can teach your students and possibly some of you teachers."

_But I never agreed to anything yet!_ Iruka screamed in his head but kept a fake smile on his face.

"The Ichiraku chef can provide some food coughramencough for the people, of course other food from other places as well but you can contact them right?" Iruka said smiling still.

"Yea of course I can. Anything for my best customer! coughNarutocough." The Old chef said.

"How about some fireworks?" Kurenai asked. "Every cool party needs some fireworks!"

"Yea, that would be nice too," Asuma agreed. "That should liven up the place."

"You know, this is going to be a great party!" Kakashi exclaimed like a child.

"How about a contest!" Gai suddenly said.

"What kind of contest do you propose?" Kabuto asked.

"How about a contest of who has the most BEAUTIFUL EYEBROWS!" Gai said with his nice-guy pose and shiny teeth combo.

"…..";

_Awkward silence, crickets chirping…_

"Okaaaay… Gai, GET OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR TOTALLY OUTDATED EYEBROWS THAT SERIOUSLY NEED SOME PLUCKING!" Kabuto screamed like he was about to be murdered by a thousand ninjas with kunais.

Gai walks out the door clutching his idea of the contest to his chest and grumbling about why they invited him there.

"But the idea of a contest might be fun…" Iruka said.

"YEA YOU THINK SO TOO DON'T YOU IRUKA SENSEI!" Gai suddenly pops back out of nowhere tightly grasping Iruka's hands.

o.O "AHH! HOLY SHIT WHERE DID YOU COME FROM YOU, BASTERDLY BASTERDNESS WITH THE CRAZY EYEBROWS?" Iruka screamed.

(I already had warned you that it was rated T…)

Gasps! (OO;)

_Iruka swore! _Everyone thought.

"Iruka, do you teach your students with that mouth!" Kakashi said with his mouth gapping and eyes popping out.

"Umm… Do you remember when I told you I practice on my students…? Iruka asked.

OO "You wouldn't…!" Kakashi said still gapping at him and shaking his head.

Everyone else was still in shock.

"Okay, I think that is enough ideas for one party," Kabuto said with terribly huge eyes that you could see them around his glasses and even his glasses had widened.

"Now that that is over with, we need to get permission from the Hokage to throw this party!" Iruka added with his sweet, innocent smile. (.)

"WHAT, YOU WERE PLANNING A PARTY WITHOUT GETTING THE PERMISSION FIRST?" Everyone shouted.

"Well, if we didn't get enough ideas for this party, then we wouldn't be able to throw this party now can we," The former Orochimaru's right-hand man said innocently.

(If you read my other story, you'll see why it is _former_…)

"Well we can send the ANBU you invited to go ask the Hokage for permission," Kurenai suggested.

"Yea that's a great idea!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Hey, are you guys still here?"

"………"

"Umm… ANBU squad are you still there?" Kabuto called.

"Zzzzzzzzz…." Snoring was heard.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS, ARE YOU GUYS CALLED THE ANBU FOR NO REASON! YOU GUYS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WHILE WATCHING OUT FOR NARU…" Kabuto was interrupted by a sudden holler, "HEY IRUKA SENSEI! ARE YOU HOME?"

I'll leave you all at the suspense of Naruto suddenly appearing at Iruka's door.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

If you were offended by the use of language or any of the other contents, I apologize to you and I'm being serious here, so please no flames. Also I did rate it if you pay any attention to it…

And here's a little something from my siblings and me…

Author's sister's note: Seriously, dude, you've got a problem with throwing parties…

Author: Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Author: so dear little brother, you liked my story right? Evil Gaara approved glare…

Author's little brother's note: umm… It had very interesting words…Example: "AHH! HOLY SHIT WHERE DID YOU COME FROM YOU BASTARDLY BASTARDNESS WITH THE CRAZY EYEBROWS?"

Iruka: -; huge sweat drops.

Author: cough it was his idea cough

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please R & R


	7. Surprises! and Suspicion?

AN: I've been so busy with school that I barely had anytime to write any stories. T-T Well, now I had some time, and here are the results! Enjoy!

Surprises! and Suspicion?

Chapter 7

"Ok I'm coming!" Iruka answered.

"You ANBU were supposed to be watching out for Naruto!" Kabuto whispered.

"Well now that he's here, we'd better get out of here fast!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Out the window people, single file please!" Iruka said like he was talking to his students.

Everyone jumped out one by one, "oh yea, this is a ten story apartment!" He yelled, but by then, everyone was out the window."

"AAHHHHHH!" The teachers screamed as they plunged to their deaths towards the ground.

"We can't die, we're ninjas and can land safely land on the ground without harm," Kakashi said.

"BUT I'M NOT A NINJAAAaaaaa!" The Old man from the Ichiraku place screamed.

"I'll tell you a secret before you die then!" Kakashi whispered in the old man's ear. "Underneath my mask…" Kakashi began. "I'M A GIRL!"

"SAY WHAT?" The old man gapped at him as he fell.

"I'm a girl," Kakashi repeated.

"No, not that," the old man said. "Did you just say that I'm gonna die!"

"Nah, I'll save you," Kakashi said. "But there is a 50 chance you'll die if I don't make it to you."

"Okay, I don't care just try anyhow!" The old man hollered.

Kakashi actually did make it and saved him, however…

"Now Kakashi, about this secret of yours…" The old man started.

"Oh that," Kakashi said. "I was just kidding and hoping that you would die laughing."

"Oh, okay," the old man sounded disappointed.

_Up in Iruka's house…_

"Hi Iruka Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi Naruto," Iruka answered.

"What is Kabuto san doing here?" Naruto asked suddenly noticing Kabuto being there.

"Oh, I was just visiting here," Kabuto said with huge sweat drops forming at the back of his head. _Damn it, he's probably suspecting something…_

"Why do I have the feeling you guys were plotting something…" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Umm… no, Kabuto san was just helping me…" Iruka started thinking up of an excuse.

_HE IS SUSPECTING SOMETHING!_ Kabuto thought panicking but kept a straight face as usual. "Yea I was helping him thinking up of new lesson plans!"

"Ohh… So you weren't plotting against me or anything…" Naruto sighed in relief.

"So what are you doing here?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Oh, it's just that I wanted to see you since I won't be here after a while…" Naruto said sadly.

"Oh," Iruka also sounded depressed. "So, you're really leaving?"

"Yea, I guess, I have to," Naruto said.

"Hmm…" Iruka sighed. "I will surely miss you Naruto."

"I will too," Kabuto said.

"I better get going soon, it's getting late," Naruto said.

"Yea I agree," Iruka sighed. "Well, I'll see you, maybe tomorrow."

Iruka followed him to the door and watched him leave, _we'll all miss you Naruto… _Iruka thought.

_Meanwhile at the Hokage's Tower…_

"Hokage sama!" Kakashi shouted from the outside the door. They followed the ANBU since they had to leave.

"Come in!" Tsunade answered. "What is it?"

"Umm… We were wondering if we could throw a **_HUGE_** party for Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Why would you want to throw a party for him?" Tsunade asked. "Is it his birthday or something?"

"Well, it is his birthday too, but also the next day," Kakashi began.

"He's going to be moving to the Hidden Sand village!" Gai suddenly blurted out.

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS!"** O.o Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes we are serious," Kakashi said glumly.

"Why would we joke about such thing?" Gai asked.

"Well, he is a special kid…" Tsunade began. "Oh, why not!"

"YAAYYY!" All the teachers and the ANBU jumped with glee and skipped like happy girls out the door.

"….. okay, that was more than I needed to see…" Tsunade thought as she watched them skipped merrily on their way.

Well, there's my chapter that I wrote after such a long time.

I hope that you will enjoy it.


	8. Preparations

AN: AAHHH! School is almost over but so many exams! Well anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8

Preparations

_Early the next morning…_

"Okay, we have to get Naruto out of the village for about two to three hours," Iruka said.

"Alright, I'll send him with Jiraiya on a training mission," Tsunade said.

"Alrighty!" Jiraiya said happily. "I'll take him to that place I took him last time to teach him the Rasengan."

"Okay, you do that," Tsunade said.

"Hey ramen chef!" Tsunade called. (I don't know his actual name…)

"Yes Godaime-sama," he answered.

"Can you go around to every restaurant possible, and ask if they can help out with the food?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I can," he said. "And after that, I'll start preparing some ramen!"

And with that, he left the building.

"So Iruka, did you succeed in making a band?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"Yup I sure did!" Iruka said joyfully.

"Really?" Tsunade said in disbelief.

"Yea, and they are quite formidable," Iruka said proudly.

"Well, where's the band?" Tsunade asked.

"We're right here!" Poof! I group of people appeared we a puff of smoke. There was Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi and even Shikamaru!

"WHAT? Sasuke and Kakashi are gonna be in it too?" Tsunade said in shock.

"Umm… Yea, they're gonna be playing instruments," Iruka said. "Sasuke's going to play the bass guitar and Kakashi is gonna play the drums."

"What about the others? Are they all gonna sing?" She asked.

"Well Neji and Shikamaru are playing instruments too," Iruka said. "Neji's going to play the guitar and Shikamaru is gonna play the electric piano. Then the rest of the girls are going to be singing."

"That works out quite fine," Tsunade sounded relieved.

"Okay, we're going to have a final dress rehearsal!" Iruka said and led them out of the room.

"Where is Asuma-san and Kurenai-san?" Kabuto asked. Then he smiled evilly, "they're not doing…"

"Don't even go there," Tsunade cut him off. "Besides, we're rated T, remember?" _Sheesh, what are kids thinking of these days anyway…_

"Oh yea…" Kabuto said. "Anyway back to the topic! Where are they anyway?"

"They're preparing fireworks for the opening of Naruto's party," Tsunade explained.

"Ooooh… By the way, what am I supposed to do?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, you can probably help out with the decorating…" She said. "Or you can just supervise everything that's going on."

"Okay," he said.

And with that, everyone had left the Hokage building, all except for one…

"So Hokage-sama, what should I do?" A voice asked.

"Hmm… I heard you had the horrid idea of an Eyebrow contest?" Tsunade asked.

"Horrid! It couldn't have been that bad…" Gai said sadly.

"Well, a contest DOES sound interesting... but NO Eyebrows!" Tsunade said firmly.

"… Oh fine," he said pouting and started to leave the room.

"Oh wait," she stopped him. "Take this before you go, but don't look at it until you're out of this building."

"Okay, thank you," he said and left the building.

_I wonder what it is…_ He looked at the card and was horrified, the card was for anyone who wanted to get they're eyebrows done nice and thin. A loud bang was heard and Gai was completely out cold.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed for the chapter before!

Please R & R


	9. Sadness

AN: Just thought that maybe a bit of sappy-ness was called for so, yea. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Sadness…

_Somewhere with Naruto and Jiraiya…_

"So Ero-sennin, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to do some last minute training before you leave Konoha," Jiraiya said feeling awfully sad.

"How did you know that I was leaving?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know," Jiraiya began to panic. "Iruka had to inform Tsunade about this before you leave and I happened to be there talking to her at the time."

"Oh, okay then," Naruto said. "Anyway, what are you going to teach me today?"

"How about we review on the Rasengan, and I'll evaluate to see how well you can do it?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Okay, sure, I can do that!" Naruto began to build up chakra in the palm of his right hand. The chakra began to swirl into a ball.

"Wow, that was fast," Jiraiya was amazed. "You really did improve on your chakra control…"

"Yup, I sure did," Naruto beamed with his trademark grin. "I've been practicing!"

"That's good," Jiraiya said suddenly felt a lump in his throat. "Naruto…"

"Yea?" He was surprised by his sudden change of emotion. "What is it old man?"

"… Are you sure you really want to go to the Sand village?" He suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" Naruto was again surprised by his sudden question. "Well, I…" he started. "I really don't want to go, but it's the right thing to do, I guess."

"You don't really have to go, you can stay here with us, you know," Jiraiya sounded like he was begging. "But if you really are going… I just wanted you to know that everyone in the village would miss you a lot."

"… Yea I know, but…" Naruto turned his back to him, he could feel tears sting his eyes. "… But it's the thing I've always wanted, a family who would care for me and love as their son."

"… Naruto, do you remember what the Third Hokage said?" Jiraiya suddenly asked.

"He said a lot of things before he died…" Naruto felt his heart go heavy.

"…'Everyone in Konoha are like one, big family.'" Jiraiya said smiling although Naruto couldn't see it. "That is what he said…"

Suddenly Naruto's chest felt lighter and big drops of tears rolled down his cheeks. He breathed deeply, "Yes, I remember him saying that…"

And both Naruto and Jiraiya had tears pouring out of their eyes. Jiraiya embraced him as though he was his own child.

_We'll all miss you Naruto…_ Jiraiya thought between sobs…

Its really short and teary, but I thought it would be nice if I had a scene like that in it. I hope you liked it though.

Please R & R


	10. Arrival

AN: Sorry I took such a long time to update. Grade 11 is such hard work you know.

Well, if you are in Grade 11 or 12, or already graduated then you'd know but otherwise, it's hell. Last week of school and had three test! sigh, something or someone hates me up there… Enough of my loathing, enjoy the long awaited chapter!

But first, thanks to:

**crazyanimefreak15**

**shina-lim**

**ffgirl-07**

**Archangel Rhapsody**

**Howler**

**krn-kimbap**

**Bryr**

**kijo kasumi**

**Lipek**

**Tsugath**

**Jubei Himura**

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin**

**Gaara The Sandwarrior**

**Moonlightpath**

**Nonengel**

**NecroButcher**

**LordLans**

For all of your reviews in the past chapters!

Chapter 10

Arrival

The whole village was now bustling about, the air started to fill with delicious smells, music was being played, more or less, everyone was busy and since they only had a few hours, they had to hurry.

Suddenly, Kabuto ran up to the hokage, "umm… hokage-sama, how are we going to hide all this to surprise Naruto anyway?"

"Hmm… that is a very good question…" Tsunade thought hard for a moment and inspiration hit her. (An apple falls out of nowhere and hits her head.)

Tsunade snapped her fingers and just like that, all their hard work seemed to have disappeared, but she snapped her fingers again and it all returned. "How's that for a disappearing act?" she grinned widely at the gapping Kabuto.

"… fine with me…" he shrugged and went back to his post.

**_Somewhere back with Naruto and Jiraiya…_**

They broke their embrace and stood silently.

"So is that really your final decision?" Jiraiya asked in a whisper.

"Yea… I guess so…" Naruto kept his head down.

"Well it takes about an hour to get back, so let's start heading back," and they were on their way back to Konoha.

**_Back to Konoha…_**

There was only about half an hour left before Naruto and Jiraiya would be back, and the village was near completion for the huge party.

"Oh, I hope Naruto enjoys his last day here with us…" Sakura bustled about helping with the clean up.

"He will, or at least, he'd better!" Ino answered abruptly as she passed by.

"…" Said Sasuke as he walked by with a box with a HUGE bow on the top.

"Hey Sasuke, you seem to be on the quiet side these past few days, what's up?" Kiba asked looking slightly worried about the Uchiha.

"Hn…" and with that, Sasuke brushed by him and left with his abnormally large parcel.

"Okay, are you guys all ready?" Tsunade shouted across the village. She received many responses from the villagers with yeses and yups. "Well then, act natural until Naruto comes, and when he does, try leading him to Ichiraku Ramen, although I highly doubt that it is necessary…" Everyone sweat dropped, since that was the first place Naruto will go when he comes back from a mission or from training. With the snap of Tsunade's fingers, the decorations and all the preparations disappeared as if it were never there.

About ten minutes passed and everything seemed to have returned to the normal, busy village that it always was, but still no sign of Naruto or Jiraiya was seen.

"Oh, where are they!" Sakura had suddenly had an outburst since she was the one who had to greet him at the door.

Kakashi poofed himself next to her, "calm down Sakura, he isn't late yet anyway, he's still got about what, five minutes?"

"I know, but I just don't want anything to be ruined…" she felt terribly sad already, and she was waiting for him, and longing to see him for the last time.

Kakashi just smiled at her and decided to leave her be for a while, and poofed back up to the top of one of the buildings, "hey Sakura! I can see them from here, they're almost here!" He informed her from the top of the building.

Sakura's face lit up with happiness, "REALLY? How far away are they? Will they be at the door soon?" And as if her words were their queue, the door opened revealing Jiraiya and Naruto walking in towards her.

"Hey Sakura chan! Haven't seen you for a bit," Naruto grinned at her making her smile.

"Welcome home Naruto!" Sakura smiled cheekily, but Naruto flinched at the word 'home' as this village will no longer be his home by tomorrow. His goofy grin faded and he looked down at his feet, "_How am I supposed to tell everyone that I'm going to leave tomorrow…"_

"Well Naruto, you must be hungry, how about we get some ramen? My treat!" Sakura said and ran ahead of him.

"Huh? Wait, did Sakura chan just… Nah." Naruto shrugged that thought away and headed towards the ramen stand.

"Hey Sakura chan, are you feeling okay?" Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

"Eh? Why? I'm just offering to buy you food," Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Well, if that's the case, let's eat!" and Naruto started to stuff his mouth with the warm, delicious noodles, when suddenly, he was blinded by someone behind him. Before he could use any of his jutsus, he was tied up at incredible speed and tossed into a potato sack and was carried off.

Oh no, what's going to happen to our Naru chan? Even I don't know until I start writing/typing again… I hope you enjoyed this fairly short chapter.

Please R & R


	11. Sudden Surprises

**AN:**Hehe, I'm bored in accounting class since I'm done my test so I'm continuing on with my story! My friend beside me is doing something with a picture… Ah, it's so peaceful when everyone is doing a test… I sound like a teacher don't I?

Thanks to:

**Xenos Tiger**

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin**

**harbinger-of-sorrow-and-hatred**

For their reviews for chapter 10!

_**Previously…**_

"Hey Sakura chan, are you feeling okay?" Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

"Eh? Why? I'm just offering to buy you food," Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Well, if that's the case, let's eat!" and Naruto started to stuff his mouth with the warm, delicious noodles, when suddenly, he was blinded by someone behind him. Before he could use any of his jutsus, he was tied up at incredible speed and tossed into a potato sack and was carried off.

Chapter 11

Sudden Surprises

"LET ME OUT!" Naruto's muffled voice from inside the potato sack could be heard all around. "I SAID LET ME OUT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!"

He began to kick and punch in an attempt to escape from the clutches of his captors but it was pointless, and the rest of the villagers just sweatdropped and watched Asuma and Kakashi carrying off the sack containing Naruto who was desperately trying to get out.

"It's like carrying around a rabid tiger or something…" Asuma whispered to Kakashi with a grin.

Kakashi contained himself from laughing, "yea I agree with you."

They continued their journey towards the center of the village where the party was to be held; when suddenly the two hear a ripping sound from behind and felt the load lighten. They turned around to find that Naruto had used the escape jutsu that Sasuke had used on him a long time ago, and used his kunai to tear through the sack.

"Uh oh… He got out…" Kakashi sighed.

"Tsunade is not gonna like this…" Asuma shivered at the thought of Tsunade getting furious at them, but luckily Kabuto appeared out of nowhere and casted one of his genjutsus and put him to sleep for a while.

"AHH! Kabuto! You put him to sleep! How long is he going to sleep for! The party is supposed to be right now remember!" Sakura who was following Kakashi and Asuma was now throttling Kabuto's neck.

"RELAX WOMEN!" Kabuto yelled as he escaped Sakura's deadly grip and hopped onto a tree out of her reach.. "I can wake him up by will so it's okay."

"Okay then…" Sakura's breath was still heavy from the sudden outburst but was calming down. "But if you screw anything up, you are so dead!"

Kabuto had made a mental note to himself, "_never get a woman angry. Hmm… That Shikamaru kid was right about that for sure…"_

_**At the center of the Konoha…**_

"…. WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG!" Tsunade suddenly snapped. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Kakashi and his thing for being late…"

"I wouldn't say that yet if I were you…" _BOOM!_ and Kakashi and the rest of the gang were all there with the 'potato sacked' Naruto. "See, we were on time," Kakashi grinned.

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Kakashi, BUT YOU ARE HALF AN HOUR LATE!" Tsunade exploded and was throttling Kakashi by the neck.

"_Wow… is every woman in Konoha like this, or is it just Tsunade and Sakura?"_ Kabuto slowly inched away from the two bombs that exploded too easily, when… THUD! "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOT!" He ran into Ino while making his escape from Tsunade and Sakura. "Kabuto you're such a klutz…"

"AHHH! THIS VILLAGE IS FILLED WITH CRAZY, EXPLODING WOMEN!" And with that, Kabuto ran to hide behind the prepared stage leaving a gaping Ino staring after him. "Okay… that guy's lost it…"

Everyone now bustled about busily with the final touches on the party, prepared the foods, and the band did a final dress rehearsal. Kabuto finally came out from his hiding spot to go check up on Naruto, "Is everyone ready?" and he was answered with grunts of yes's. He performed a few hand seals and mumbled something, while everyone watched eagerly but nothing happened… They all looked at Kabuto.

**_Kabuto's moment:_**

o.o

……..

o.O

Huh?...

O.O

…………..

OO

hmm……….?

OO

……..………….?

OO

interesting…………?

…oops……………………..!

TT

…………………………………...

"I used the wrong jutsu…"

"WHAT?" The villagers and the ninjas all together fell over in disbelief. "We thought you said you knew what you were doing!"

"I do," Kabuto objected. "Like I said, I do know what I'm doing. I just messed up on one of the hand seals… I guess I kind of got nervous with all of you STARING…. sheesh…"

He redid the hand seals again; everyone gulped and watched discretely, when they heard Naruto groan, "Where am I?" They all ran to their places leaving Sakura to do the rest of the job with Naruto.

"Sakura chan? What am I doing here? Let alone, how did I get here?" Naruto looked around confused. "Weren't we at the Ichiraku Ramen stand just a while ago? And where is everybody?"

"It's a long story Naruto, why don't I tell you over there?" Sakura lured him over to the bench set up for the initiation of the party. When Naruto sat down, the plan was put into actions… _BOOM!_ Everyone came out of hiding and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"AHH!" Naruto thought he was under attack and pulled out a kunai.

"AHHH!" It was the villagers' turn to scream and hide.

"Huh? What are you guys hiding for?" Naruto asked.

"YOU PULLED A KUNAI ON US BAKA!" The Ichiraku chef yelled. Naruto then noticed that out of reflexes, he took his kunai out to protect himself.

"Oh sorry about that," Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head with his goofy grin. "I guess I panicked a bit…"

And thus Naruto's party will start but I currently have no time to finish the story in just this one chapter so I shall prolong it once again! Mwahahaha…

I'm evil today…

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please R & R


End file.
